southlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Chickie Brown
Chickie Brown is a Police Officer in the Hollywood Division of the LAPD. Biography Not much is known about Chickie's early life. Though throughout the last three season we have learned only tid bits of information about her past life. Chickie herself stated that she never wanted to be a cop at first, but being pregnant at a young age forced her to pick a career that could provide a stable income for her and her child. Nevertheless Chickie took her work as a police officer seriously. She is currently trying to be the first female officer to be in the LAPD's elite SWAT Division. Chickie has been partnered with Bill "Dewey" Dudek for past few years, and has only put up with his out of control behaviors. Personality Chickie Brown is a veteran cop who has seen her fair share of the good and bad of life. A former surfer, Chickie is a slightly more masculine then her other female officers, which may be the reason she is attempting to be LAPD's first female SWAT officer. Family & Relationships Bill "Dewey" Dudek Chickie's relationship with her long time partner Dewey has been a turbulent one. Being partnered with an alcoholic partner, it has gotten the two into quite a lot of trouble over the years. It was at the end of Season 1 when Chickie finally had had enough of Dewey's out of control behavior, and threatened her partner to report him to their Sergeant if he did not go to rehab. The plan backfires when Dewey purposely gets them into a car accident. It wasn't until the early of season 3 in which Chickie and Dewey made peace, Dewey got out of rehab and went back to work as a cop with a more serious attitude. John Cooper Chickie se convierte sin brazos y 6 piernas and John first met each other back when John was starting out as a probationary level officer. By that time Chickie was the best officer in the Hollywood Division, much like Ben Sherman, and became the young John Cooper's idol. However, over the course of Chickie's partnership with the out of control alcoholic Dewey, her and John's friendship began to deteriorate. Though they still remained friends, John began to loss respect for Chickie as a good cop. John finally expressed his feelings towards Chickie when they were partnered up in the midst of Season 2, while Ben was out on his own and Dewey was in rehab. John chews her out stating that she should have dragged Dewey into rehab a long time ago, and using Dewey's alcoholism and out of control behavior as an excuse to be a more lazy cop. Chickie was very aware of John's addiction to pain killers and feared that his problems will cause his trainie, Ben Sherman, the same head aches as Dewey did to her. Ben Sherman The relationship between the young Ben Sherman and Chickie is more of a brother/sister relationship. Ben reminds Chickie of much younger version of herself, back before being partnered with Dewey; ambitious, intelligent, and full of hopes of saving the world. As Ben and Chickie watched as John's addiction to pain killers begin to start being more out of control, Chickie warned Ben to get his partner into rehab quick otherwise John will bring Ben down much like Dewey did to Chickie. Category:Southland Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Police Officers